Naruto: the power of the gods
by revengeoftheaura
Summary: One day after beating Naruto is awakened in the limbo. He See's 3 women who refuse to tell him their name. I suck at summaries. My first story pls review no flames. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters** Masashi Kishimoto ** _does._**

The hidden leaves village was a joyous place, children running and laughing while the adults did business and drank. But in the red light district it is a different story, "Stop please ", cried a little boy this boy had blonde hair that was brighter than the aunt, three whisker marks on his cheeks, and had the prettiest blue eyes. " YOU DEMON YOU KILLED MY WIFE" shouted one of the 50 viligers and Ninja beating the boy.

The third hokage ordered the album away for the period of time for "riot problems" Or so he said. Eventually Naruto passed out because the pain was to much. "Thank kami-sama my life can finally end", Naruto thought as a Trench knife thrown towards his head.

 **Thanks everybody who read this. This is my first story and I'm a little shy about it. Pls tell me what I can improve on to help my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters** Masashi Kishimoto ** _does._**

"This is what hell looks like ... A giant ass sewer" Naruto though as he woke up. Suddenly a bright light filled his sight. The first woman had red hair, approximately 5'8 with forest green eyes and had a 34 EE bust she roar a Greek style toga, the second woman had black hair with red eyes she roar a black button up with a red tie and a black skirt that stopped above her knees(a cookie for the people who know who this is) and a Katana strapped to her waist and had a 43 DD bust, and the 3rd woman had silver eyes with Auburn colored hair she wore a silver Parker and silver jeans had a bow stepped on her back and a pair of hunter knives in her pockets and had a 34 cc bust. "Hello naruto-kun" Said the 3rd woman, " Are you Angel's, like from kami-sama's realm? " Asked Naruto. "Well not exactly but first we must deal with ur furry friend" Said the 1st woman. **"What do 3 goddessess want with my container"asked the Kyuubi**. "Well we want to...

 **Thanks everybody who read this. This is my first story and I'm a little shy about it. Pls tell me what I can improve on to help my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters** Masashi Kishimoto ** _d_** **oes**

"... we want to adopt Naruto. " Said the 3rd woman. **" Thats not all..." Kyuubi points to the 2nd woman, " what do u want with Naruto? " She ask(a/n) bet u didn't expect that)** "I want to train him and pass my sword down to him". She said in a monotone voice. **"hmm... You have my permission, but any harm that comes to _MY_ kit and I will have your heads goddess or not. " the Kyuubi said. "**CAN Y'ALL NOT TALK LIKE I AIN'T HERE" Naruto yelled. "Sorry Naruto-kun, now we would like to ask you a question," Asked the 3rd woman"we would to adopt you. " Naruto began crying "really... your not going to beat me are you? " "Heavens no Naruto who would hurt a sweet child such as you? " Asked the 1st lady. "Everybody even the ninja beat me" Said Naruto. Suddenly a huge amount of KI was felt by everybody. The 2nd woman began to teleport to the village. "Stop their not worth it Shini-chan will handle it. " Said the 1st lady. "Well way do you say Naruto, will u let us adopt you? " Asked the 3rd lady. "Hell yes, I will make you all proud Dattebayo! " Naruto shouted. "We will leave for the silver haired woman world first. " Said the 3rd lady.

 **Thanks everybody who read this. This is my** first **story and I'm a little shy about it. Pls tell me what I can improve on to help my story.**

 **The identities of the woman will be out shortly a hint though the 1st and 3rd woman are from the same world.**


	4. Author rant

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters** Masashi Kishimoto ** _d_** **oes**

To the fucking guest who said"get a beta u fucking noob" Get a life. Nobody fucking cares about ur suicidal thought or ur depression. This is my first story so fuck off. Ur just mad because ur just to much of a pussy to write a story.

 **Thanks everybody who read this. This is my** first **story and I'm a little shy about it. Pls tell me what I can improve on to help my story**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters** Masashi Kishimoto ** _d_** **oes**

As Naruto stepped out of the portal, he could hear the sounds of the animals and could feel the serenity the forest had. ( I'm just going to call them by the women name now) "Alright sochi-kun we going to begin your training now" Hestia said. It was decided that Artemis would teach Naruto archery, stealth, hunting, and tracking. Hestia would tech him how to use her powers since Naruto got her powers when they adopted him. And Akame would teach him kenjustsu and assassination techniques. The kyuubi whose name was Shinji would teach Naruto how to use his chakra and her youki. "Naruto you will be staying with Artemis and her hunters u til you reach the age of 13 then you will come and stay with me on Olympus, ok. " Hestia said. Naruto just nodded as he was still tired from the previous events of the day.

 **time skip 1 week**

A week has passed since Naruto came to his new home and he loved it, the hunters who had at first been up set that their leader had adopted a boy but they didn't hate hime, even they could see the emotional and physical scars of the boy and decided to give him a chance. Beside he was under the age of corruption in their eyes. After a week they began to talk to him and they young hunters started playing with him. But today was a different day today was the first day of naruto's training. His first lesson was archery. He grabbed a small bow and notched a arrow. As he stood in position Artemis would correct his stance and he would shoot at a target 25 yards away. He this 5 times then he did 25 push-ups 25 sit-ups and 5 laps around the hunters camp. Next was stealth, since Naruto was always hiding when he was in the village, he naturally exceptional at stealth so he didn't spend a lot of time on that. For his final lesson of the day he did hunting and tracking. Artemis told him to look for a set of deer tracks for the tracking part and she gave him a bow to kill the deer. 3 hours later he came back exhausted and with a buck that weighed about 180 lbs. He mad a makeshift sled and put the deer on that to get it to camp.

 **time skip 8 years later**

Naruto now 13 stood in front of the hunters facing of against his opponet, suddenly his opponent dashed forward and slashed a his stomach but he rolled to the left and blocked a slash for his neck. He blocked with enough force to knock his opponent of ballence so he dashed in disarmed her and had his sword at her neck. " Good spar zoe-nii" Said Naruto. He stood at a impressive 5'10, he wore a black cloak with a silver wolf on the back with a pair of black jeans with a pair of hunting boots. In the past 8 years he learnt to control his chakra and learn a number of ninjutsu from shinku one which was shadow clone jutsu. He used that to speed up his training he mastered everything that was taught To him. Now it was time to introduce him to the Olympian council. Suddenly a flash of fire appeared and Hestia came out" Come on sochi-kun we gotta introduce you to the family" Hestia said. All the hunters giggled because they knew that if Sue's tried to do anything to Artemis or Hestia he would go ballistic and probably end up fighting someone. He nodded and they disappeared in a flash of fire. Artemis set up a screen so that the hunters could watch the meeting.

Zeus had called a meeting about how his lightning bolt had been stolen and how it _had_ to be Poseidon's or Hades fault when A flash of fire interrupted him and Hestia and Naruto stepped out. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Zeus yelled. " Well mister thunderbutt I'm being introduced to my family. So apparently you, Hera, Posiedon, Hades, and Demeter are my uncles and aunts" Naruto explained. The one thought on everybody's mind was "Oh shit"

 **Thanks** everybody **who read this. This is my** first **story and I'm a little shy about it. Pls tell me what I can improve on to help my story**


End file.
